


stay

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 107, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Feeling at his most vulnerable, Vansh asks Riddhima to stay behind with him.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 3





	stay

“Ek favor karogi mujh par Riddhima?”

Riddhima nodded. Vansh gently took her hand, led them to sit down, and after a moment laid his head down in her lap.

“Aaj raat tum please mujhe akela mat chod na Riddhima.” He requested with the innocence of a child.

She trembled with even more guilt as she was reminded of the last time she had seen Vansh so vulnerable - when his mother’s painting had burnt. She became horrified as she realized that painting was one of the absolute last reminders he had of his mother. She had understood his anger then, but today it became justified.

She ran a hand over his eyelids to close them. She may not be able to give him any immediate relief, but if it’s her company that he wants, then that’s exactly what she’ll give.

Minutes passed and she spent them running her hand over his hair. He may not even notice it given the deep sleep he must have slipped into. But it gave Riddhima something to do other than wrack her mind over how wrong she had been about him. How she should have trusted her gut feeling regarding him rather than jump to conclusions.

If only they had been able to trust each other enough to share their secrets with one another. Vansh made a giant leap tonight by revealing the truth about his mother. She should have done the same by telling him about Kabir, and the involvement she had with Ragini. But she couldn’t bring herself to do it. He was already far too broken. She was afraid what another deceptive blow would do to him.

Riddhima jerked awake when she felt herself falling forward. She needed better support.

She gently lifted Vansh’s head, and placed it on the floor. Getting up, she grabbed a small pillow and placed it underneath his head.

Gently rubbing his head, she whispered to him, “Mein abhi aati hoon.”

She quickly made her way to their bedroom, and grabbed some thick blankets, and the fluffiest pillows she could find.

She was making her way back to Vansh, but paused as she passed by Ishani’s room. An idea flashed through her mind. She may not be able to do anything right now, but Aangre could.

Before she could chicken out, she turned the doorknob, and poked her head through the crack. Luckily for her, Aangre was still up, poring over his laptop.

“Aangre,” She whispered.

He turned around from his seat, and was surprised to see her. Taking off his headphones, he pressed a button on his laptop, closed it, and came outside of the room.

Shutting it closed, he asked, “Bhabhi aap itni raat ko? Boss teekh toh hai?”

“Haan. So re hai. Woh mujhe kuch puch na tha.” Riddhima replied.

“Ji,” He stood at attention, “Puchiye.”

“Tum ek private agency chala the ho. Have you ever conducted a rescue mission?”

Aangre was visibly confused by the question. “Haan. But it’s always done while working with the police. To decrease the chances of something going wrong.”

“What if the mission is supposed to be covert?” Riddhima pressed.

Aangre relented. “I do have a team for that.”

“Kitne logon ki?”

“About 10-12. Bhabhi is everything really okay? Aap itni raat ko mujhe yeh sab kyun puch rahi hai?”

“Tum kitni jaldi iss team ko assemble kar sakte ho?”

“Abhi kar sakta hoon.”

With urgency in her tone, Riddhima insisted, “Toh phir tum karo.” Hugging the blanket, and pillows, she pulled up Aangre’s contact in her phone, and sent him a text. “Mein tumhe ek address bhej rahi hoon, tum apni team ke saath wahan chale jao.”

Aangre pulled up the text that he received. “Bhabhi yahan kaun hai.”

“Jab tum wahan pahunch jaoge, pata chal jayega.” She clicked her phone shut. “Location par sirf ek police wala hoga, iska mujhe pata hai. Kissi aur ke baare mein mujhe pata nahi. Toh tum sambhal lena.”

Aangre blinked, still confused at the strange instructions he had just received.

“Mein ab chalti hoon. Good night, and all the best.”

Aangre stepped aside, and Riddhima made her way down the staircase. She slowed down on the last few steps when she saw Vansh.

“Vansh, tum uth kyun gaye?”

“Tum thi nahi wahan.” He answered. His eyes looked incredibly sad, when he said, “I thought ki tum mujhe chod ke chale gayi.”

Riddhima shook her head. “Kabhi nahi Vansh.” She climbed down the last few steps, and squeezed his hand. “Mein tumhe kabhi chod ke nahi jaa sakti. Especially tab jab tumne khud kaha ho ki na jao.” She looked down for a moment to compose herself. “Woh mein bas pillows aur blankets lene chali gayi thi. Waha thande farsh par thodi na ache se neend aayegi.”

“Riddhima, thanda farsh ho ya garam bistar, mein kahin pe bhi so jaonga, bas tum mere saath rehna. When I tell you to stay,  please just stay.” He requested with a pained look in his eyes.

Riddhima nodded. “Ab yahan tak aa chuke ho, toh phir chalo. Kamre mein chalte hai.” His hand in hers, she led him upstairs.

They paused seeing Aangre shutting his room’s door.

“Aangre,” Vansh said, “tum itni raat ko kahan jaa re ho?”

“Ek bahut hi zaroori kaam hai Boss. Hopefully it all goes to plan. Subah milte hai.” With a tight smile, Aangre left.

Vansh was still confused. “Itni raat ko zaroori kaam.”

Riddhima rubbed his arm gently. “Usne kaha na ki subah baat karega. Tum ab chalo. Bahut thak gaye ho.”

With a single nod, he followed Riddhima the rest of the way to their room.

The door locked behind them, Riddhima readjusted the bed with all the pillows, and blankets she had taken. As Vansh got into bed, Riddhima placed the jug of water by his nightstand. Turning off his lamp, she had been about to head to the bathroom, when she felt a tug on her arm.

“Ab kahan jaa ri ho.” Vansh asked.

“Kapre badal ne.”

A few moments of silence, then he let her go.

“Jaldi aana.”

Heading back to the bathroom, she quickly removed her bangles, and earrings, and threw them onto the bathroom counter. She’ll put them away properly the next morning. She stripped out of her clothes, and within seconds got into a pair of pyjamas, and a loose t-shirt. Normally she would spend a few extra minutes removing all her makeup, but she figured she could skip one night. There were much more important matters to attend to than her nightly beauty routine.

Switching off all the lights, Riddhima slid into bed, and tucked herself underneath the blankets. Vansh already had his eyes closed. She assumed he had fallen into a deep sleep again. It was good. He needed a good night’s rest to recharge himself.

She reached out for his lightly curled hand, and slipped her own into it. His fingers closed further around hers. She slid slightly further so that her knees touched his. She had been meaning to brush her toes against his, but her feet stopped short above his ankles. It was just as well considering he had injured his knee. There was no reason for her to add onto the pain she had already caused. She had been about to slide back, wanting to be mindful of his injuries, when his leg came over hers. There wasn’t a lot of pressure on her. If she wanted, she could have easily brought her leg back. But she didn’t want to. When Vansh opened his eyes, she wondered if he wished for the same.

He tucked some loose hairs behind her ear.

It was quiet in the room. Both of them were moments away from falling into a deep slumber. Before they did, Riddhima slid closer to him.

Not wishing to disturb the quiet, she softly asked him, “Is this okay?”

He pulled himself closer. His leg completely over hers, and one arm around her, he pulled her in as close as she could get without their positions hurting her.

“Is this okay with you?” He whispered back.

Riddhima, with her eyes closed, nodded.

He kissed her gently on the forehead. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being here with me.”

Riddhima’s eyes got misty. “I’ll be here as long as you want me Vansh.”

She hugged him.

She hoped he wouldn’t notice her tears. Or her fear that by tomorrow morning, he would no longer want her in his life.


End file.
